Fang of the Cobra
by Charly The Ninja
Summary: When a huge black dragon arrives at Tenrou, all the S-Class Participants are almost wiped out. But when a little girl is discovered by Natsu after the dragon has what looks like a mental breakdown, everything changes. Who is this girl? How does she relate to Lucy? Just what is she and Lucy? Find out in Fang of the Cobra!


**Okay I know you guys are probably going to be extra pissed, but out of Fang of the Cobra, Twisted Dragon, and The Universal Prophecy which one do you want me to continue. RANK THEM IN ORDER! I'm trying to figure out when I will be able to update my stories or story so just stick with me. I know I can squeeze a couple chapters over the weekends… I'm trying to decide whether I want to write Tuesdays or Fridays or both… those are currently the only free days I have in the week so I'll do my best to make it work and write the longest chapters I can for those update days… SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! Let us begin:**

Chapter 1 of Fang of the Cobra

The roar of the dragon was past deafening. The only thing that could begin to describe it would be... No, there is no word. The black and blue beast landed with a triumphant earthquake resounding around the island.

I noticed a certain blonde mage glance my way. 'So she does know I'm here.' I think to myself. 'Wait for the que, wait for the que' I have to remind myself to restrain my magic from bursting forth and giving away my position.

A good 10 minutes pass before a shiny glint catches my eye. I steal a quick look and see the sun reflecting off one of Lucy's keys and her eyes glancing nervously in my current direction. 'Here we go..' And I burst from cover.

I'm going so fast, I'm sure all the gathered people saw was the dragon's reactions. First, I dash in and kick him square in the jaw. His head swings back from the force accompanied by a ferocious roar. When he pulls his head back down to try and figure out what hit him, I jump to the other side of his face (more like fly) and punch it down in the opposite direction in which his head swung up.

Moving to its back I start using my magic and throw a silver covered punch to the creature's ribs. I hear a slight fracture and I know Lucy heard it along with a few of the companions she told me had senses like us. I think they were called dragon slayers?

I hear gasps and snorts from the small crowd as I continue to throw punches and kicks, not full out releasing my magic, only using the basics, though they do plenty of damage. I'm sure a couple of the more dim witted wizards think the vicious beast is going mad or something because of the fact that my attacks are moving so fast they can't see me. I'm also sure a couple of the more attentive magic users see glimpses or flashes of silver and gold (the colors of my magic). The only person I know can see all of my action and is currently shaking her head while smirking towards the ground, undoubtedly hiding her own actions by standing at the back of the group, is Fairy Tail's own Lucy Heartfilia.

Chapter 2 of Fang of the Cobra

"Sister, I think you may've over done it." A high voice sounds throughout my mind. I smirk from my cover of trees and darkness. "I was only protecting you." I telepathically think back. The crumpled form of a black and blue dragon lays before the group of Fairy Tail mages, still recognizable but taken down nonetheless. I hear a small, frustrated "hmph" in my sister's direction.  
"You could've taken him down yourself if you didn't want that faux life of yours!" I practically shout-think back, equally frustrated.  
"I just wanted to actually live and know people and be in danger and have adventures!"  
"What do you think I do?!"  
"I think you are lonely and cannot truly feel the thrill of adventure until you are in danger with those closest to you!"  
"You've been writing again, haven't you?"  
"Always." She bluntly stated.  
I walk away before I get too angry and do something reckless, like expose myself. The instant before I turn my back, I see a pink covered head shoot up, followed by a small blue one and an oddly spiked black one, in my direction. I still and hope I disappear with the background of trees and shadows.  
A small "Hello?" makes me curse myself for not being more careful. I look past the unidentified heads and see my sister smirking, and I knew, this was her doing. She probably planted the idea to look this way in their subconscious like how she used to do to control some of the servants in the Heartifilia Manor.  
The pink covered head started jogging in my direction. I leapt into the nearest tree and prayed the figure didn't find me. As always, luck seems to love me so much. Notice the intoxicating amount of sarcasm in my voice. Stopping right under my very tree, the figure, which now presents itself as a he, looks straight into my eyes. I quickly dig into my mind, trying to come up with an escape plan. Unless...  
Jumping down, I startle the young man. My new form will surely get back at my sister for this. I clasp my hands behind my back and dig my toe into the soft ground like any 4 year old would do. My very light blonde hair now goes down to my knees and my almost white eyes show pure innocence that practically screams "I couldn't hurt a fly even if I tried". I couldn't wait to see the look on my sister's face when she has to baby me to keep up her goody goody act.  
The man bends down and cocks his head to the side. "Who're you?"  
"I'm Kalina!" I say cheerily. "Do you know where Momma is?" I blink innocently up at him. He frowns. "No," he says slowly, "but do you want to come with us and we can help you find your Momma?" "Really?!" I feign excitement. He nods, now smiling. Offering his hand, the man leads me back to the group. 'Here comes the best part' I think. When I catch sight of Lucy, I stop dead and stare, eyes bulging. 'Here we go' I think evilly. "MOMMA!" I shout as loudly as I can and run to Lucy hugging her legs tightly. I smirk inwardly when I notice everyone's jaws drop. I'm praying she'll play along, because I know she also wants to test her friends' loyalty. "Kalina!"So called it. "Where have you been?!" Fake tears come to both of our eyes.  
"Priceless" I telepathically tell her.  
"This will be interesting" she replies.  
The man who found me fainted and the red headed armored woman is blushing furiously. Interesting...  
"Where's Daddy?" I ask.  
More fake tears come to her eyes. "D-Daddy...isn't...coming...home."  
While what we said on the outside sounded like that, we were hatching a plan telepathically.  
"What should our story be?" I ask.  
"Hmm... Father was a great Dragon Slayer, goes off to war, killed? If I say he's a Dragon Slayer that will cover for our magic and our senses."  
"Great. So what's his name and age? What'd he look like?"  
"Name, Taiku. Age, 18. White hair and white eyes. Big build. Ya know, Dream Boy.. And the reason you're so old is because of your magic. It made you age faster when you were a baby."  
"Perfect."  
And thus, Project Momma commenced.

Chapter 3 of Fang of the Cobra

We got back to what "Momma" called Fairy Tail, her guild. The man who discovered me kicked the door open, slamming it against the wall.  
"We're BACCCKKK!" He shouted gleefully, "AND WITH A NEW MEMBER!"

That sure caught everyone's attention. It was like a stampede. I wasn't that afraid as I sensed that the most powerful mages were in the small group I defended. Then I remembered I'm a little girl and I need to act scared AND keep the plan intact.

Hiding behind Lucy's leg I called out as loud as I dared, "Momma! They're scawy!"

That sure stopped 'em.

A couple of the older guys sweat dropped and some of the girls squealed. I don't get why they did, because is it really that great to see your friend have a FOUR YEAR OLD when they're about 18?!

A petite white short haired Mage that smelt like those other two came forth first and asked me what my name was.

"Kawina" I replied in my baby voice.

She asked how old I was.

"Foe" I said.

"What's your magic?"

I looked to Lucy and telepathically asked if I could show them. She said only my physical powers and maybe some magic, very basic though.

I suggested "lets go outside."

The white haired girl's head cocked sideways but she nodded anyways, being curious. Every one from the guild followed us out side.

"Can I verse somebody?" I asked politely.

The master and S-Class mages looked at each other then nodded. I assume they'll put a very easy opponent against me. I was right.

A black haired young boy was pushed into the ring by what smelt like his father. The boy took one look at me and laughed, saying,  
"this is who I'm up against? This'll go by fast then."  
"Yes, it will," I replied, "this will be very fast."

A look of curiosity flashed through his eyes seconds before the start bell rang. I'll play with him a little while, I decided. He threw a few weak fire covered punches in my general direction, all of which were easy to side step. His father and the whole guild (except Lucy) was cheering him on, claiming I was an easy one. I looked in Lucy's direction, she nodded, I nodded. Let the fun begin.

As I looked back the boy thought I was distracted so he threw a horribly aimed punch that I took gently and thrust into his own gut with at least twenty times more force. He doubled over clutching his stomach. His eyes looked up, wild with surprise. His face hardened into one of a serious fighter. Throwing a slightly better aimed sticky flame punch, the boy fought to regain his balance. I honestly was very tired of his lousy flames and sloppy punching so I came to the conclusion to end this quickly. Pressure points were one of my favorite techniques so applying my knowledge to the battle, I simply hit the front throat point that ceases air flow for half a minute or so. He doubled over once again and I could tell the guild thought I may've killed him. I dismissed these thoughts and finished the match as quickly as possible, defeating him with no injuries by hitting the back neck point, officially knocking him out for an hour or so.

Chapter 4 of Fang of the Cobra

"Can I verse someone a little more skilled?" I asked as politely as I could.

The master smiled while everyone else (except Lucy of course) just stood there with their jaws to the floor.

"GREY!" The master called.

The crowd gasped. One person shouted, "your going to put Grey against HER?!" To which I replied, "I'm tougher than I look."

A slim black haired man stepped lazily into the battle ring.

"I hear you're a stripper and an ice freak." I say to purposefully aggravate him.

It works.

"HEY! Who told you that?! Why you little-"  
"Now, now Grey. Save it for the fight." The master cut him off.

A couple moments later, the gong was hit and out match began.

Angrily thrown ice spears flew towards me. I easily side stepped them just like I had the young boy's punches. One came along that I knew I couldn't sidestep so I added a tiny bit of magic and, with my hands resting in my pockets, kicked the ice into shards. This seemed to aggravate Grey even more (I guess because he was being beaten by a "four year old") so he finally decided to slow down and think where he was throwing his spears. I smiled, finally more of a challenge. Swords, spears, and arrows flew at me from multiple angles. I created a magic barrier of swirling gold and silver that grinded many of the weapons into dust. The fortunate few who made it through were promptly mauled by gold and silver colored claws and kicks and punches. Having been on the defense for too long, I decided to use a couple attacks using pressure points. But I wouldn't press any knock out points for that would be less fun. First I darted in and temporarily paralyzed his right arm. I guess I was going pretty fast because Grey was looking at me then his arm then back again with a bewildered expression. Next, I paralyzed his left leg.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
He fell flat on his face.

Suddenly, he shouted. "ICE MAKE: ARROW FORTRESS!"

About one thousand ice arrows appeared around me. However, I knew how his magic worked. If he used two hands it was very strong but using only one.. It may be able to trap weaker wizards but I was no weak mage. Deciding to show off a bit so that even the older wizards knew I was a force to be reckoned, I lit my body with my gold and silver magic swirling around me. The arrows launched and I leapt into the thick of it, twirling gracefully, successfully destroying arrows and knocking them into the ground left and right. About 30 seconds later, there wasn't an arrow in the sky. I heard gentle clapping that gradually became louder from the guild.

Looking down, I realized how far up I was. Oh crap..

I felt my face turn green and I knew I was falling. I hate being up too high but since I normally have to jump high to dodge.. Yea I encounter problems..

A gasp came from the gathered crowd. I saw Lucy come over and say, "okay get up." She stood there tapping her foot, hands on hips.

I telepathically asked her what was wrong. She replied, "We have some things to discuss."

Uh oh..

Chapter 5 of Fang of the Cobra

I went to the hospital to see if Grey and that Romeo kid were okay. Romeo had just come out of the KO while Grey was still trying to regain his limbs. I walked over and said, "Your motor skills should be back by tomorrow." This set his temper off and he starting shouting at me about something like he had to go on a mission or maybe it was he had to go to a mistress? I don't know a lot about society but seriously? A mistress? What kinda friends does Lucy have? Is she his mistress?! OH MY GOD! Lucy's probably his mistress!

5 minutes later..

I just asked Lucy if she was Grey's mistress in front of all her friends. It didn't end well for me (or Lucy because that water girl who everyone says is obsessed with Grey tackled her). I got yelled at, Lucy Kicked (to which all the other girls in the room gasped and tried to restrain Lucy), Leo came without Lucy calling him and scolded me and, since he knew who I really was punched me with Regulus as well. At this all the girls and some boys around stood shocked at the fact that Leo had punched a "four year old". It hadn't hurt much (I told him this) but he did it again harder.

It still didn't hurt.

I punched him back and sent him flying across the room. Lucy saw this and had enough of the girls restraining her so she released a very small amount of her true magic which practically blew the girls to the other side of the room (gotta love an angry big sister). Making her way over to me, she picked me up by my throat and shook me back and forth like a little child would a broken toy although her eyes were that of a mad man.

I even screamed, "YOUR A MAD MAN!" To which a big, muscular, white haired guy shouted, "MANNN! LUCY IS MAN!" What the crap is up with Lucy's friends? This made Lucy even madder (both of our comments) so she threw me across the guild, jumped into the rubble after me, landed rather heavily on me (did she gain some weigh? Ahhaha I'm gonna tease her about that..), and proceeded to punch me with some of her real magic which was ruby and gold colored.

THIS actually hurt.. Unlike Leo.. (Who had returned to the Spirit World, seriously beat up). I brought my fists up to cover my face and I added a magic shield that I had developed over the years so that even Lucy could not get through it. I saw an opening when her anger was decreasing and obviously, I took it. Kneeing her in the stomach, she immediately jumped off clutching it, eyes wide, then narrowed. Her canines grew to the proportioned size of a cobra and she hissed. It sounded like a mix of a cobra and a cat. My eyes widened and I automatically started saying, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm soo sorry, so so sooo sorry!" I got down on all fours, just as Lucy, and bowed my head and upper body down and stayed like that repeating what I had said.

I lost all concentration on my young form so I didn't know what all the gasps around the guild were for until Lucy snapped out of predator/protector mode and sighed saying, "Crap, we blew it."

I looked around. The parts of the guild we were fighting in were in shambles. The wall she threw me into was completely down and the whole guild had gathered around it. We both had been in Cobra Force (you'll understand soon enough) so everyone had seen our fangs and our natural stance. I also had figured out why Lucy had acted like that when I kicked her.

Natsu was the first to speak (as per norm).

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHY DID KALINA TURN INTO A 16 YEAR OLD?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED WHY WERE YOU STRANGLING YOUR DAUGHTER WHY DID YOU TWO HAVE FANGS WHY WERE YOUR STANCES LIKE THAT WHY IS FIREWHISKEY SO GOOD?!"

Everyone in the guild just sweat dropped at that last comment..

My sister and I started to have a telepathic conversation on what we should do. "Should we tell?" "We have no choice. They've already seen what we can do even though that wasn't even half of our power." "How much power should we say we have? Should we just reveal one fourth of it?" "Yea.." "Should we tell them the WHOLE story or just recent and not as deep?" "Not as deep? I guess.." "Yea." "Here goes nothing.."

**So this is how I'm going to try and write most of my stories… with the whole multiple "chapters" in one thing… review! Criticism is appreciated!**

**Sorry for the CLIFFY! (:**

**Charly The Ninja**

**~(-.-)~Nin-Nin~(-.-)~**


End file.
